The present invention relates to a compact foldable boat. In particular, the present invention relates to a foldable boat that is comfortable and stable during use.
Various types of foldable boats are known. In one type of foldable boat, a frame is used to provide the outer shape of a hull. A waterproof fabric covers over the frame. Japanese laid-open patent publication number 1-233190 and Japanese laid-open patent publication number 6-48376 also describe types of foldable boats. In the foldable boat disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication number 1-233190, an outer hull plate is formed by joining a fiberglass-reinforced synthetic resin and a synthetic fiber cloth. A box filled with a synthetic foam resin is attached to the outer side of the outer hull plate, and a reinforcement frame is attached inside the boat. The foldable boat disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication number 6-48376 has a pair of bottom panels and a pair of side panels hinged to these bottom panels. Each panel has an edge at the back end. A flexible sectional plate has a fold line, a flange to the bottom rear and a pair of side-edge flanges. The connecting section between the sectional plates and the edges at the back end of a panel are sealed to prevent the boat from leaking at the folds and the connecting sections. The flanges of the sectional plates are joined via joining means to the edges at the back ends of the panels.
In conventional foldable boats where a frame is used to form the outer shape of the hull and a waterproof cloth covers the frame, a large number of parts is required and assembly is complicated and time-consuming. Since the bottom is formed using pipes, movement on the boat must be along the frame, which is unstable and dangerous. Also, in the foldable boat disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication number 1-233190, where the joining section is waterproofed, the number ofjoints is reduced and a stiffener filled with bulky foam resin (made from FRP board into which synthetic resin is foamed into long, thin boxes) is used. Thus, the boat is not compact when folded. The boat requires a lot of space for storage, and transporting the boat is inconvenient. In the foldable boat disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication number 6-48376, the flanges of the sectional plates are joined via joining means joints) to the edge of the rear end of the panels. Thus, large number ofjoints must be used, making the structure complex and expensive.